Congratulations its a Crepsley!
by tracy250989
Summary: ONESHOT Nine months after adopting Darren. Larten and Arra prepare to add another member to the family. But is pregancy too much for the vampires to cope with?


I got this idea from another fanfic on the site hope you like!!!

Set around the time of the fifth and sixth book. Arra and Larten are married, and are now expecting there first baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan. I only write this for the shear enjoyment of writing and hopefully to share with others.

Note: This fanfic does not follow the concepts of the Darren Shan story. So if your wondering how vampires can have children, how Gavner is still alive etc. Try to remember this little fact.

Larten hadn't slept for the past week, his self appointed vigil to watch over his wife was taking its toll on them both and for all his good intentions he was doing neither much good.

Liz, (yes the Liz from Darren Shan's short story- Gavner's girlfriend) the only doctor Arra would have, tried calming his apprehension by letting him know that both mother and child were progressing nicely. The doctor was more concerned that Larten was well on his way to having nervous breakdown. She sympathetically advised Arra to humor him and if all else failed she had some mild sedatives to slip in his drink.

"Larten please, go do something. I know that the generals and princes could use your help in the halls of princes. They could always use another good strategist. It will do you good to get outta here for a couple of hours." Arra pleaded trying to get a little distance between she and her loving, but overly protective, irritating husband.

"No Arra my place is here with you. What if you need something? What if you go into labor? Do you need a pillow? Is that chair supporting your back?"

Arra placed a hand to her forehead and took a long breath before speaking, "Larten, listen to me carefully," her words were slow and deliberate. "I need nothing…. I want nothing… except for you to… leave… me…. **ALONE!"**

It was as if he hadn't heard a word she said or noticed how she said it, "But, I'm only trying to make things comfortable for you. Have you drunk enough blood and shouldn't you have your feet up."

Frustrated Arra threw her hands up and tried to stand. Larten started to assist her, but the death stare she gave him stopped him in his tracks. "Larten if you come one step near me I swear I'll put you in coma for so long you won't remember you even met me." She hissed while continuing to struggle to free herself.

Fortunately there was a knock at the door of her cell this helped to temporarily ease the mounting tension. Larten decided that answering it and keep away from his mate was the best thing to do at the moment. To his relief his Darren (now officially his son after being adopted by the vampire couple), Seba and Gavner had come over to spend some time with them.

"Hi Mum still hanging around, I see. What's the matter, Dad, is she treating you bad?" Darren teased.

Arra still struggling finally got to her feet, "Yeah I'm still here and I wouldn't treat him like that if he'd just let me breath. He's worse then a bloody mosquito"

"But, I am just trying to do what we learned in the birthing classes. Make you feel secure, loved, supported." Larten answered his feelings visibly hurt.

Arra was too tired, too heavy and her back was hurting much, too much, for her to react to his sad expression. She only sighed and waddled off to the bedroom. Darren trying hard not to break up laughing took a seat as Seba tried to comfort his distressed friend.

"Do not worry, Larten it is all part of the process. Do not take anything she says too seriously. Just smile, nod your head a lot, and take it like a man. Because if she is anything like most women, those may be the kindest words you will hear from her before this thing is over. "

Darren decided to follow Arra into the bedroom not wanting to be alone with the others in the other part of the cell. The normally unemotional vampiress was laying on the bed, very deep in thought. Her hand fondling a small stuff toy Larten had bought for the baby. Darren sat next to her on the bed.

Arra sighed deeply trying hard to keep her composure, "I don't know what's the matter with me. You would think that after all we've been through I should be able to handle all this, but sometimes it gets so overwhelming." She sighed again.

Darren nodded listening intently to what his new mum was saying.

Trying to cheer her up he said "Well if its any compensation you won't be alone give it another few months and someone else is gonna know exactly what your going through"

Arra looked at her adopted son, wondering what he meant. Luckily for her he elaborated "Don't tell anyone just yet, but" Darren lent forward and whispered in her ear "Liz is pregnant too."

"What!"

"You heard"

Arra was shocked. "So Gavner's gonna be a father too?"

"Yep"

"Heaven help us"

Darren chuckled "That's what I thought. It's kind of scary, I mean another Gavner in existence. I don't know if the universe is ready for two. Liz hasn't told him yet she was going to wait for…." Darren didn't have a chance to finish talking before Arra sat straight up while putting a vise grip on Darren's unsuspecting hand.

"OOOOOO….God's above ….. OOOOOO," Arra moaned. Darren's eyes widened while his hand was going numb.

"Arra, my hand… my hand," Darren tried to pull it loose but Arra only increased her grip until the pain started to subside.

Once it stopped she breathlessly apologized, "I'm sorry, Darren. That's the strongest contraction I've had yet. I think it's time to go. Would you please go tell Larten?"

"Sure but remind me to keep far away from you when you have another one of those things. you're dangerous." Darren joked as he rubbed his hand in order to get the feeling back

"Dad, I think this is it. Arra said it's time she head for the infirmary."

Larten bolted passed Darren into the bedroom and scooped his wife up off the bed. Then stood aimlessly not sure of what he was supposed to do with her.

"Larten what are you doing?" Arra asked amused at her husband's behavior.

He looked at her dumbfounded, "Taking you to the infirmary?"

"Put me down, I can walk. It might be helpful if you called Liz and let her know we're coming, okay." Arra voice was calm and commanding

"Okay, whatever you say. Do not worry I will take care of everything." Larten let her down gently and ran back to the living room to make the call. In his haste he tripped on his own cape and fell head first into a table knocking it across the room.

Arra hearing the commotion tenderly patted on her tummy talking to her, soon to arrive, son or daughter. "Well it's time to go to work. Let's get you out, little one, before your daddy does irreparable harm to himself."

Darren was surprised to see his cool, always in control mentor reduced to a clumsy mass of jumbled nerves. He snickered and shook his head. Gavner noticed the over-confident look on his face.

"So you think you'll handle it any better when it's your turn, Big Shot?" Gavner smiled.

"Oh please there isn't any situation that I can't handle. And besides it'll be years before I have kids. It's you I worry about."

"…My turn?" Gavner looked at the child with a mixture of shock, wonder and hope.

"I'd talk to Liz if I was you"

Gavner suddenly got very serious " Darren, you mean Liz is going to have a baby?"

"You mind?" Darren bit his lip._ Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I mean does he even want one?_

"Mind? Why would I mind? Me and Liz always wanted a kid and now we've got our wish.

"Well congratulations, Gavner." Seba smiled.

All the celebrating would have to be put on hold as Arra came out all packed and ready for the short trek to the infirmary. Larten having finally contacted Liz was now at his wife's side, this time just offering an arm for support. She smiled, kissed him lovingly on the cheek and accepted the support given.

They slowly strolled getting more than half the way when Arra stopped. "OOOOO….. Here it comes again….OOOOOO," she put the same vise grip on Larten's shoulder that she earlier had on Darren's hand. Seba and Darren winced seeing her nails dig in. Even through his shirt they could tell it hurt.

_"Remember to breathe**pant…pant** focus on something else. My hands around Larten's neck **pant** as I squeeze the life out of him for putting me through this."_ Arra thought bearing down harder on the aching shoulder of her suffering mate.

Larten supported her securely trying hard to ignore the pain, "it is okay Arra we are almost there. We do not have much further to go."

Again the pain subsided and Arra went limp. Larten took a breath and picked her up and this time she was more than happy to let him. She let her head rest against his chest and felt a little guilty for the temporary thought of killing him. Before the night was over she would have those and few others choice scenarios playing in her mind.

Gavner looked at Darren and Seba with a, "Is that what Liz is going to act like?" fearful expression on his face. They just smiled and lovingly patted his shoulder nodding.

_At the infirmary:_

"Okay, Arra, we've got you hooked up to the fetal-monitor. It will keep an eye on you and the little one and let you know when your next contraction is coming so you can prepare for it. I could give you something for the pain, but it would be better if you could hang in there without it. But it's here if you need it. Like I said I don't see any real problems." Liz assured the black haired general as she rechecked their vitals.

"You'd both better get some rest. It's going to be some time before anything happens." She left them to enjoy a little private time.

Larten turned his attention to his wife and noticed a look of uncertainty and fear in her eyes. Arra was never uncertain about anything as long as he'd known her and fear was something she never showed. Without a word he climbed on to the bed and snuggled her securely in his arms. Softly pulling his hands through her hair. Arra didn't have to say anything it was like they could feel each other's thoughts.

The serene moment didn't last long before a buzzing started from the machine telling her it was time for another contraction. Arra began breathing slowly counting to herself. As the pain increased her hand grabbed the neck of Larten's red shirt. She unconsciously began to twist the material so tight she cut off his air supply. Gasping he only hoped he wouldn't pass out before the contraction was over. Larten closed his eyes trying to make the room stop spinning. The contraction soon ended and he survived another one, but just barely.

After a few moments Arra's extended family was there to give their full support. Darren, Gavner, Vanez, Seba and even Kurda entered the room. Arra smiled more than happy to see them - well except Kurda.

"Whoa Arra you look like…" Vanez' comment was interrupted by Kurda's elbow to his stomach.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything about how whipped she looked."

"Ignore him"

Arra was able to give a light chuckle, "I plan to"

They all had to laugh until a familiar sound started coming from the monitor.

"It's… only been a few minutes. They...they… shouldn't becoming this soon; it's too fast. Larten get Angie something must be wrong." Arra said in a panicky voice.

Larten was at Arra's side as Seba ushered the men out of the room. Darren told Gavner to go get Liz... The machine continued to buzz as the contraction got stronger and stronger. Suddenly Arra reached over with her free hand and punched the machine immediately relieving her from the annoying sound, **"I hate modern technology," **shehissed.

As it began to peak Arra still had Larten's hand and he felt his knees begin to buckle. Darren watched as his dad slowly sank to the floor moaning in pain. Larten knew that he would never use that hand again because she was going to break it off and probably beat him with the blood stub.

The pain diminished once more and Arra looked around to see Larten with his head down crouched on the floor.

**"What are you doing down there this is no time to be playing around. How can I focus on you if you are fooling around on the floor? If you aren't going to be any help you can haul your arise outta here."**

"But….Arra I …My love..," he tried to explain.

**"I got your Love! It's that darn love that got me here in the first place. I don't want to hear it again!!!!" **

Walking back into the room Liz only shook her head and tried to keep the laughter welding up inside under control. She leaned toward Larten and whispered, "It's the hormones, and she probably doesn't mean most of what she's saying."

**"Never mind him, give me that pain killer!! I can't take this, its going to kill me!!! **Arra demanded slightly out of control.

"Sorry Arra, it's to late for that, looks like this little one has decided not to wait. It's just about time to start pushing."

**"What!"** Arra turned toward Larten and grabbed his shirt with both hands yanking him nose to nose, **"If you …ever bring… your clan protecting … Vampaneze fighting … blood drinking… behind near me again ….This clan….. Will be minus… one…. hero!"** She growled scowling at him with daggers in her eyes.

Larten sheepishly did as Seba had advised. He nodded, smiled, and took it like a man. On top of being afraid that if he said the wrong thing she just might break his neck.

"Darren I think you should leave" Liz told the child

"Darren nodded and left the room to join the others waiting outside.

"Okay Arra it's time to start, next contraction I want you to give me a nice hard push," Angelica positioned herself to guide the baby into the world.

As the contraction started Arra released her husband, griped the sides of the bed. To his relief, Larten took his place behind his panting wife as she summoned all her strength to help their new child toward life. After a few grueling moments Arra relaxed back into Larten's waiting arms and wiped her sweaty brow.

"You're doing great Arra, just beautiful." Larten tenderly comforted his tiring wife.

"Okay Arra, one more big one and we have a new member of the vampire clan." Liz encouraged.

"I….can't… I'm tired and sniff ….I… hurt….." Arra moaned between tears. "Let…him stay...there… until he's…old enough…to walk out on his own…I just can't do it."

"Come on Arra" Larten encouraged "Just one more push"

She took a deep breath…and…and…and suddenly the air is filled with the ear piecing sound of a pair of strong healthy lungs letting the whole mountain know he had arrived. The light bundle with a full head of ebony curls was welcome to life by the joy and relief of his family.

After cutting the umbilical cord Liz took the baby over to the special examining table and cleared his nose and mouth. She checked to make sure he had everything required, cleaned him up a little, wrapped him tightly in a soft blue blanket and turned to hand Larten his new son screaming at the top of his lungs. As his hands engulfed the precious bundle, he brought the baby close to his face and touched the baby's head bonding with his new son. The baby quieted immediately and after a few seconds he brought him over to Arra and laid their son in his mother's waiting arms.

"You can come back in now" Liz called the others back.

"So what is it?" Darren asked.

"A boy"

Darren smiled and turned to Vanez "C'mon hand it over"

Vanez sighed, having lost the bet and handed over the games console he swiped from a drunken vampire a couple of weeks ago.

Thoroughly content Darren headed over to his parents and his new baby brother.

Meanwhile Liz headed over to her boyfriend "So you looking forward to ours , then?"she asked him .

Gavner smiled and kissed her "Of course I am."

"So what are you going to call him" Darren asked his parent looking down at the bundle in Arra's arms.

"Delos"

"Delos Crepsley it has an odd ring to it"

"Maybe so, but it fits." Seba joined the conversation.

"Yeah" Vanez added "What with your name beginning with a 'D' and his it'll be easier yelling your names when you get into trouble" the gamesmaster chuckled as he said this.

"Ha… bloody… ha" Darren said sarcastically.

Seba looked around the room and a smile formed on his face. Although there was a war going on outside the mountain the older vampire couldn't help but feel that things were improving for the clan. For perhaps the first time in years.

The End


End file.
